Talk:Glancor
GLANCOR shop loads after boot Glancor Bazaar The bazaar is choked with merchants, peddlers, and buyers from villages and cities far away. The noise is almost deafening as the sellers try to sell more for less in often direct competition with one another. Just about anything could be purchased here, for enough money. [ obvious exits: E ] A merchant guard eyes you warily, intent on keeping order. A merchant guard eyes you warily, intent on keeping order. A bazaar dealer looks for change. You can buy: A lantern for 5 coppers. A home-made wooden toy for 2 coppers. Some dried fruit for 5 coppers. A length of rope for 10 coppers. A clump of tabac for 5 gold crowns and 17 coppers. A pipe for 5 coppers. A water skin of water for 3 coppers. A brown sack for 11 coppers. A backpack for 16 coppers. A bunch of grapes for 5 coppers. A large melon for 1 copper. A fine quill pen for 10 coppers. A sheet of paper for 1 copper. A leather water flask of water for 4 coppers. A green shirt for 6 coppers. A fishing net for 2 gold crowns. Glancor Groceries The grocery store is filled to the brim with foods of all sorts, fresh from the fields that surround Far Madding to the south. Vegetables of every shape, color, and size overflow the large wicker baskets they were laid in. The grocer scampers around with his helpers assisting shoppers in selecting exactly what they want. [ obvious exits: E ] A merchant guard eyes you warily, intent on keeping order. A merchant guard eyes you warily, intent on keeping order. A grocer stocks some shelves. You can buy: A fishing net for 2 gold crowns and 8 coppers. A long-stemmed crimson rose for 6 coppers. A bright blue rose for 6 coppers. A backpack for 19 coppers. A backpack for 19 coppers. A coach ticket for 1 gold crown and 16 coppers. A lantern for 6 coppers. A blanket for 4 coppers. A leather water flask of water for 4 coppers. A sheet of paper for 1 copper. A large melon for 1 copper. A length of rope for 12 coppers. A soft leather pouch for 3 coppers. A water skin of water for 3 coppers. A brown sack for 13 coppers. A large wooden raft for 14 coppers. A package of dried rations for 1 gold crown and 6 coppers. A wooden bucket for 3 coppers. A mixing flask for 12 gold crowns. A coach ticket for 1 gold crown and 16 coppers. A bag of assorted seeds for 6 coppers. The Baker of Glancor The smell of bread and yeast permeates the air as the bakers wife continuously pulls an endless supply of bread from a stone oven. Pastries, loaves of bread, and cookies of many kinds line a wooden rack for customers to view. The baker greets the next customer with a friendly smile as warm as the bread he bakes. [ obvious exits: N ] A merchant guard eyes you warily, intent on keeping order. A merchant guard eyes you warily, intent on keeping order. A baker prepares for a day's worth of food sales. You can buy: A loaf of bread for 6 coppers. A slice of bread for 1 copper. A soft honeycake for 3 coppers. A cinnamon honeycake for 3 coppers. A spicy muffin for 4 coppers. The Butcher of Glancor The smell of raw meat is stifling, even more so during the hot summer days. A helper is busy in the back chopping up various cuts from a slaughtered animal. The meat looks heavily salted to prevent the food from going bad. Some fish from the hilly streams look edible with the right garnishings. [ obvious exits: N ] A villager woman performs her daily routine. A merchant guard eyes you warily, intent on keeping order. A butcher holds a degutted chicken. You can buy: A hunk of beef for 16 coppers. A mutton shank for 13 coppers. A large fillet of meat for 10 coppers. A mid-sized slice of meat for 3 coppers. A small cut of meat for 1 copper. A Cobbler's Shop You stand in a building that was once a house. The owner must have transformed it into a small, quaint place where one could mend and repair shoes. Now it fits in with the commercial section of the town. To the north lies the lane that runs through Glancor. Smells of horses and bread mix in the air, wafting in the windows from nearby shops. [ obvious exits: N ] A merchant guard eyes you warily, intent on keeping order. A merchant guard eyes you warily, intent on keeping order. A cobbler sits here repairing shoes. You can buy: Nothing! Medakan (talk) 05:35, April 13, 2016 (UTC)